Blanchard Loft
}} The Blanchard Loft is the home of Snow White following the casting of the Dark Curse. Over time, her immediate family comes to join her, all living together under one roof. History 'After the Curse' 'Season 1' }} Upon Emma Swan's arrival to Storybrooke, she is almost immediately arrested due to Regina's hate for her son's birth mother. Henry's teacher, Mary Margaret, bails her out though, and so Emma stops by her loft later on to thank her, where the two chat over cinnamon hot chocolate and cookies. When Emma decides to stay in Storybrooke, Mary Margaret allows her to stay with her in her loft. Mr. Gold stops by the loft in hopes that Emma can help him track down Ashley Boyd, who has stolen from him. At the Loft, Emma comforts a crying Henry after he is told by Archie Hopper that his belief of fairytales is nonsense. As Mary Margaret and Emma wash dishes in the loft, the former confides in her friend about her feelings for the married David Nolan, but it warned by Emma that she should allow him to figure out his life before moving any further. Flowers are delivered to the loft, which Emma angrily throws out, believing they were sent to her by Graham, whose affair with Regina she had just discovered. However, it turns out they were for Mary Margaret, from Dr. Whale, who she had a one night stand with. }} Having been fired from sheriff, Emma takes her anger out on a toaster in the loft, but Mr. Gold stops by to offer his services when it comes to outsmarting Regina, which eventually leads to the blonde owing him a favor. Not wanting the Storybrooke counterparts of Hansel and Gretel to end up in foster care, Emma takes them back to her loft where she confides to Mary Margaret about this. Later on, Emma reveals to her friend about how Henry thinks she is her mother. Mary Margaret begins leaving the loft hours earlier in the morning so she can run into David at the diner. Sidney Glass procures town records so he and Emma can find a way to bring down Regina. When Mary Margaret and David's affair is exposed, Emma comforts a depressed Mary Margaret in her bed at the loft. Ruby briefly stays at the loft after a falling out with Granny, but the two eventually reconcile. After obtaining Regina's skeleton keys, she's shocked to realize they can get through every door in Storybrooke, including the loft. A party is thrown at the loft when Kathryn is found alive, thus proving Mary Margaret's innocence. August installs a new lock for the loft so Regina is unable to get in. Emma decides to leave the loft and Storybrooke, but as a parting gift, she is given an apple turnover by Regina. In order to prove it's poison, Henry takes a bite, causing him to pass out. 'Season 2' }} The Dark Curse is broken, but Emma and Mary Margaret soon disappear through a magic hat back to the Enchanted Forest, so David takes Henry to the loft with him. There, a dejected Henry gazes at a photo of the two women. David reassures him that they are alive, and he will find them. In front of a mirror, David tries to rehearse a speech to the people of Storybrooke to address the crisis and concern of their imprisoned situation in the town. Mr. Gold goes to the loft and enlists the help of David to find a missing Belle, since the people of Storybrooke are less than willing to help the man who has caused such misery. In the loft, a screaming Henry wakes up; causing David to come running. David lights a candle for Henry, and then the boy describes having a nightmare in which he was in a room of fire with another person present. David comforts him and says it was just a bad dream. Anxious about her son, Regina invites Mr. Gold into the loft to help Henry overcome the nightmares. In turn, Mr. Gold gives Henry a special necklace to control his dreams. Later, David watches over Henry as he sleeps. In a brief conversation with Ruby, she encourages him not to give up on trying to rescue Emma and Mary Margaret. Using the necklace, Henry is able to extinguish the flames in a dream, and meets a woman named Aurora from the Enchanted Forest who claims to be with Emma and Mary Margaret. After waking up, he excitedly delivers the news to David. At the loft, with Emma and Mary Margaret back from the Enchanted Forest, the latter and David spend their days in bed with one another, making up for lost time. Emma and Henry end up walking in on them, and the two parents are impressed to see how well they can traumatize Emma even this far into her life. }} After Archie's supposed death, a wake is held at the loft where Storybrooke residents question their safety, and inquire about their eventual return to the Enchanted Forest. Pongo is also given to Henry for a pet, that is until Archie turns up alive, revealing Cora to have been behind his capture. Emma and the Charmings return to the loft to catch Henry up on the recent outsider who has arrived in town, and soon Gold arrives to cash in his favor with Emma. Emma takes Henry with her and Gold to New York, and Regina stops by the loft once more to deny killing Archie, but the Charmings apologize, now knowing the truth. At the loft, Mary Margaret receives a call from Emma, revealing that Gold's son is Henry's father, which makes Mary Margaret believe this new family connection can bring everyone closer together. A birthday gift is delivered to the loft for Mary Margaret from her old nanny Johanna. Now depressed over murdering Cora, Mary Margaret spends her days in bed, and is guarded by Gold from Regina, who owes her for saving his life. Mary Margaret starts getting her life back together, and goes for a trip in the woods. Later, Emma apologizes to Henry for lying about Neal, and Mary Margaret confesses to David about seeing Regina about her darkened heart. After spending the day together, Neal drops Henry off at the loft, and Emma questions the former if he'd consider returning home to the Enchanted Forest, to which Neal replies that he spent most of his life trying to escape it. Once Regina is rescued from Greg and Tamara, and magically recovered by Mother Superior, she reveals the trigger she planned to have set off, and so Emma goes to stop it. She soon returns home, revealing Neal to have died. Once getting Henry, everyone regroups back at the loft before setting off to defeat Greg and Tamara. 'After the Second Curse' 'Season 3' }} A year after a new curse is cast, returning everyone to the Enchanted Forest, everyone returns back to Storybrooke, but this time having no memories of the last twelve months. Emma returns to town with Henry and makes her way to Mary Margaret's loft, only for her to open the door, eight months pregnant. Emma's caught up, and joins forces with Regina, soon learning that the new villain their up against must be the Wicked Witch of the West. Zelena (the Wicked Witch in disguise) works her way into the Blanchard loft by claiming to be a midwife, who Mary Margaret considers hiring. A meeting is had between Zelena and the Charmings, and Zelena plants night root in David's tea. Zelena continues tending to Mary Margaret, such as helping her when she worries about why the baby has yet to kick. She soon vacates through a window though when her identity is revealed after Neal's death. Emma assists David in putting together a baby crib while Regina casts a protection spell around the loft. Later, Emma tells Hook that she's tired of looking into the past and no longer cares about what he's keeping from her. Now needing Henry to believe in magic once more, Emma, Regina, and the Charmings search Mary Margaret's closet for the old storybook. After Zelena's defeat and the birth of Mary Margaret's baby, the Charmings discuss at the loft that they wish to announce the child's name during a formal ceremony. Henry soon arrives with apartment listings, no yet knowing that Emma doesn't intend to stay in town. 'Season 4' }} Depressed, and wishing to be left alone for the time being, Regina sends Henry a letter stating that she does not wish to see him, thus crushing him. After a power outage, Grumpy, Granny, and Happy arrive at the loft, demanding that Mary Margaret fix things since the town is now hers. Later on, as well, Elsa moves into the loft. At the loft, Emma prepares for her first date with Hook while her parents and Elsa search the town's records for Anna. Emma returns to the loft after the date where her parents question how things went, but Emma excuses herself to bed. Belle babysits Neal at the loft while Mary Margaret and David go out for the night. When returning home, the couple discuss Will Scarlet, and Mary Margaret realizes she let him escape. One night, as Mary Margaret lays Neal in the crib, David arrives with Hook and Elsa and says they did not find Emma, who ran away after her magic went out of control. Regretting her behavior earlier that day, Mary Margaret remarks to David how unsupportive they acted towards their daughter. At the loft, everyone learns that Emma plans to give up her magic in order to regain control over herself. The Charmings and Hook decide to support her, but Elsa does not, and so she heads out to stop Emma, which she succeeds in. }} When Mary Margaret goes back to teaching, Granny watches over Neal at the loft. Later on, at the loft, Mary Margaret and David receive a call from Emma revealing Cruella and Ursula have arrived in town. Mary Margaret has a nightmare about the Queens of Darkness threatening her family as revenge for what she did to them years before. The Charmings then decide to work on finding out what Cruella and Ursula are up to. At the loft, Emma worries about Regina infiltrating the Queens of Darkness, but she and the Charmings soon learn from the formerly Evil Queen that Gold is back in town and has turned August back into a man. After rescuing August from Gold and the Queens of Darkness, Emma takes him back to the loft to recuperate. Regina arrives for the storybook page with the door, but also discusses with Emma a dream she had about Robin, so Emma agrees to get her his contact information. Henry alerts everyone about August's poor condition at the loft, while the Charmings work on stopping the villains from getting the Author to turn Emma dark, and when a sleeping curse is cast on the town, Emma and Hook go unconscious in the loft. When they awaken, the Charmings confess their secret to Emma about sacrificing Maleficent's child. After returning to the loft from searching for the Author, Emma argues with her parents over their past deeds regarding Maleficent's child, and soon Regina arrives alerting everyone that who they thought was Marian was in fact Zelena the entire time. When her reunion with Lily doesn't go as planned, Maleficent stops by the loft to ask the Charmings for help forming a better relationship with her. Henry hurries to the loft for the illustration of the door to imprison the Author, but he's not quick enough for the alternate storybook is complete and traps everyone inside. Everything is soon reversed though, and Henry and his family are returned to the loft. 'Season 5' TBA 'After the Third Curse' 'Season 5' TBA TBA Category:Storybrooke Locations Category:Dream World Locations Category:Underworld Locations